Hierro
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: Iron - PK Samurai - [One-shot] - Su nombre era Yūki Tetsuya, y era el capitán del equipo de béisbol de Seidō. [Yūki x Sawamura]


Ni Daiya ni esta historia me pertenecen.

FF Original: **Iron – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Hierro**

[One-shot]

* * *

Su nombre era Yūki Tetsuya.

Yūki, escrito con los caracteres para 'vínculo' y 'fortaleza' y Tetsuya, escrito con 'claridad' y '_nari_ (ser)'.

Su padre una vez lo llamó Tetsu, su "pequeño hombre de hierro," pues '_tetsu'_ también podía ser leído como 'hierro.' Su madre emitió un gemido y le dijo a su padre que era terrible haciendo bromas, pero Tetsu no entendió. Él creyó que era brillante. _Deseó_ poder estar hecho de hierro. Si estuviera hecho de hierro, sería prácticamente indestructible, y entonces podría hacer todo tipo de cosas emocionantes, como entrar al rumoreado almacén embrujado, a la espalda de su escuela. Esto fue, por supuesto, antes de que decidiera que quería jugar béisbol.

Diez años después, fue nombrado capitán del equipo de béisbol de Seidō.

* * *

**結****(yū) – "vínculo, conexión"**

_El capitán es la cuerda que conecta a todo el equipo, uno con otro._

Antes de que lo supiera, de alguna forma, Tetsu había llegado a liderar al resto de sus compañeros de año en sus carreras alrededor del campo. Se había convertido en un hábito al cual todos se habían acostumbrado, tan fácil y naturalmente, como respirar. Tetsu corría a la cabeza, en su agotador pero uniforme ritmo, y los demás corrían detrás de él como si estuviera tirando de ellos.

Cuando se convirtió en el capitán, no cambió mucho, a excepción de que no sólo sus compañeros de año, sino todo el primer equipo corrían detrás de él.

Al inicio de su tercer año, los nuevos miembros de primer año se unieron al equipo. Algunos eran tranquilos, algunos eran ruidosos; algunos eran gemas hábilmente cortadas, algunos eran diamantes en bruto; algunos renunciaron pocos días antes del campamento de entrenamiento, y otros persistieron. Era lo mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo, había uno de primer año que despertaba antes que cualquiera, y corría alrededor del campo con un neumático atado alrededor de su cintura. Tetsu esperaba que el muchacho se rindiera después de algunos días, pero semanas después, aún continuaba corriendo, el neumático moviéndose solitario de arriba hacia abajo en el aire, detrás de él. De hecho, muchos otros a veces se le unían en sus carreras y, ante la vista, Tetsu no pudo evitar recordar su propio primer año.

* * *

**城****(ki) – "fortaleza"**

_El capitán es el cimiento que mantiene la fortaleza de pie._

Tetsu había empezado a jugar shogi justo antes de unirse a Seidō. Su abuelo le había enseñado las reglas básicas y cómo jugar, y regalándole un set de juego, le dijo que se veía prometedor. Tetsu entonces decidió que se convertiría en un gran jugador, y empezó a jugar cada vez que podía disponer de tiempo. Después de todo, la práctica hacía al maestro.

Usualmente jugaba contra Miyuki, quien era el mejor jugador de shogi en el equipo, pero encontró un nuevo oponente en el muchacho de primer año que corría alrededor del campo. Su nombre era Sawamura Eijun.

Tetsu rápidamente descubrió que, al igual que él, Sawamura prefería establecer una fortaleza como su formación de castillo defensivo. Miyuki era el tipo de jugador que le gustaba experimentar con movimientos de apertura y estrategias defensivas, por lo que sus castillos siempre estaban cambiando, pero Sawamura – a pesar de sus habilidades de lanzamiento poco ortodoxas – era un sólido y clásico jugador. Era un reconfortante cambio de ritmo con respecto a la errática forma en la que Miyuki jugaba, lo cual algunas veces lo llevaba a contemplar los movimientos durante muchos minutos, prolongando demasiado el juego.

(Sin embargo, usualmente también perdía contra Sawamura.)

* * *

**哲****(tetsu) – "claridad, sabiduría"**

_El capitán nunca debe vacilar._

Cada vez que Tetsu se paraba en el plato para batear, entraba en un estado de claridad casi parecido a un trance, en el cual todo desaparecía a excepción de su bate y la pelota. El pitcher era algo que simplemente soltaba la pelota; la pelota tenía vida propia y se lanzaba hacia él como una mancha blanca en medio de la oscuridad. Él mismo era irrelevante. Era el bate el que se movía hacia adelante para encontrarse con la pelota.

Hacer eso lo había colocado en la posición de limpiador en la alineación de bateo de Seidō, pero era simplemente la forma en la que bateaba.

Tetsu no entendía cómo otros no podían simplemente ver la pelota como él lo hacía, pero existían muchas cosas que no entendía. Por un lado, no entendía por qué las hojas cambiaban de color y caían durante el otoño, pero eso era probablemente porque se había dormido con los ojos abiertos en su clase de biología. Tampoco entendía por qué el entrenador quería tantos pitcher en el primer equipo, pero confiaba en que tenía un plan para el próximo torneo de verano.

Había muchas cosas más que Tetsu no entendía, pero una cosa que sí entendía a la perfección era el nunca mostrarlo en su rostro. Si lo mostraba en su rostro, entonces se convertía en _alguien_ – alguien a parte del bate y la pelota – y entonces todo se derrumbaría.

Cualquier vago pensamiento que podría haber estado considerando acerca de las similitudes entre Sawamura y él, fueron inmediatamente suprimidos cuando vio al de primer año batear por primera vez.

"_**¡Aghh! ¡Así que esta era su bola curva!"**_ Sawamura vociferó, alejándose de la base dando pisotones.

"Esa fue una bola rápida…" dijo alguien, sudando. El resto del equipo sacudieron sus cabezas en un gesto de exasperación, pero hubieron algunas sonrisas que permanecieron aquí y allá, reemplazando la tensión nerviosa en la bancas con una creciente emoción.

Esa era otra cosa que Tetsu no lograba entender.

¿Cómo alguien como Sawamura, que mostraba abiertamente sus emociones en su rostro, totalmente transparente, fortalecía al equipo de esta forma?

* * *

**也****(ya) – "ser (**_**nari**_**)"**

_El capitán siempre debe ser el capitán._

Había anochecido, y las luces alrededor del campo habían sido encendidas. El repetitivo sonido metálico del bate del entrenador contra las pelotas de béisbol, inundó el aire. Incluso cuando el sudor fluía de él, el aire de la noche de verano se sentía extremadamente frío en su piel.

"¿Qué sucede?" la mirada del entrenador Kataoka ardía sobre la de Tetsu. "¿No puedes ponerte de pie, Yūki?"

"_Sólo tienes que liderar con tus jugadas."_

Apretando su puño contra el duro suelo, Tetsu peleó contra el grito de dolor de sus músculos y la sensación de mareo que lo aturdía.

"Una más…" pronunció mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Alzó su puño hacia su pecho, respirando con dificultad, su corazón latiendo y protestando tan furiosamente que pensó que podría explotar si se movía de forma equivocada. "Una más, por favor…entrenador."

Ryōsuke y Toru le siguieron, y algunos segundos después, escuchó el familiar rugido de Jun.

"¡Muy bien, la última! ¡No pierdan la concentración hasta el final!"

"¡Sí, señor!"

Mientras se tambaleaban para fildear la última ronda de pelotas, Tetsu creyó – aunque su visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa – que podía ver a los de primer año observándolos con expresiones de asombro. Uno de ellos lucía particularmente reverente, con ensanchados y brillantes ojos.

_Conozco esa mirada. ¿Quién entre los de primer año luce de esa forma?_, se preguntó Tetsu casi delirando, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse en pie. Caer no era una opción.

* * *

**鉄****(tetsu) – "hierro"**

_El capitán es hierro._

El profesor de química hablaba monótonamente al frente de la clase, apuntando con una larga vara a unos elementos en específico de la tabla periódica.

Jun hacía mucho que había dejado de pretender estar prestando atención, y roncaba deliberadamente sobre su escritorio. Ryōsuke tenía su libro abierto, y aparentemente se encontraba escuchando, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – pero como sus ojos casi siempre parecían estar permanentemente cerrados, era difícil decidir.

Tetsu trataba de no dormir en clase, pero incluso él no podía sobrevivir a esta unidad en particular – comprobó nuevamente la pizarra – 'las propiedades físicas de los elementos.' Había estado entrando y saliendo de un estado de sueño cuando creyó escuchar su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente – pero resultó que el profesor justo había empezado a hablar sobre los metales de transición.

"Hierro, símbolo Fe, su número atómico es 26. Es por mucho el elemento más común en la Tierra, y el cuarto elemento más común en su corteza. El hierro puro es suave, pero es significativamente endurecido y fortalecido por las impurezas, en particular el carbono…"

Tetsu dormitó nuevamente, y para cuando se despertó, el profesor había pasado a los gases nobles.

Después del entrenamiento de ese día, Tetsu estaba saliendo de la jaula de bateo, cuando vio tres figuras conversando cerca al bullpen.

"Asegúrate de no perder el tiempo después de cenar," dijo Miyuki, con un tono de advertencia. "Duerme lo suficiente para el partido de mañana." Furuya, con su usual rostro inexpresivo, le dio la espalda al cátcher. "¡Oye, oye, no me ignores!"

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Sawamura elevó la voz, apuntando a sí mismo con entusiasmo. "¿También debería dormir bastante esta noche?"

"¿Para qué lo necesitarías?" Miyuki giró hacia Sawamura con una sonrisa de lado.

Por alguna razón, las piernas de Tetsu habían dejado de moverse. Su respiración había desacelerado desde su entrenamiento en la jaula de bateo, y ya estaba empezando a sentir algo de energía retornar a su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón, sus piernas habían dejado de hacerle caso. Mientras esperaba que sus piernas dejaran de rebelarse, pretendió secarse algo del sudor en su rostro con una toalla.

Para su consternación, notaron su presencia. Hubo traqueteo metálico cuando Sawamura se dirigió hacia la valla y la sacudió.

"¡Capitán!" dijo Sawamura. "¡La pelota que bateaste temprano, por encima de la valla, casi me golpea en la cabeza!

"¿Lo hizo?" Tetsu no podía recordar a cuál se refería. "¿Cómo están yendo tus lanzamientos?"

Ante eso, Sawamura lució sorprendido, y Tetsu tuvo que preguntarse cuán pocas veces debían de haberle preguntado eso al de primer año, para generar tal reacción. Lentamente, Sawamura le brindó una pequeña, casi tímida, sonrisa.

"Genial. Bueno, podría ser mejor, ¡pero estoy trabajando duro para que el jefe me reconozca!"

"Querrás decir el entrenador, no el jefe, Bakamura," se burló Miyuki, y el rostro de Sawamura se endureció en un instante, frunciendo el ceño.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el otro extremo del bullpen, y Miyuki y Sawamura continuaron bromeando – o más bien, Miyuki continuó burlándose sin piedad de Sawamura, quien reaccionaba, respondiendo ruidosamente.

Tetsu se quedó inmóvil, completamente inmóvil.

Tenía una impulsiva necesidad – una extraña y poco familiar sensación para él – de decirle a Sawamura que su presencia en el primer equipo significaba que el entrenador ya lo había reconocido. Quería decirle que sus incansables carreras diarias alrededor del campo eran una inspiración para el resto de sus compañeros de año. Que incluso si ahora no podía fildear o batear apropiadamente, si continuaba intentándolo, con toda seguridad daría frutos.

_Incluso si nadie te lo está diciendo, hay personas que te están observando,_ quería decir. _El entrenador te está observando. Chris te está observando._

_Yo te estoy observando._

Pero Tetsu no dijo ninguna de esas cosas, pues no era su rol. Su rol era como el capitán del equipo de béisbol de Seidō. Era un muro impenetrable, una fortaleza inamovible. Era hierro.

Respiró profundamente. Lanzando su toalla al hombro, Tetsu descubrió que sus piernas podían moverse nuevamente, así que giró para retirarse. Y entonces repentinamente –

"¡Capitán! ¿Continuaremos el juego de shogi de anoche?" Era Sawamura de nuevo, mirándolo con una entusiasta, vacilante y casi infantil expresión.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

_Claro_, se dio cuenta, quedándose inmóvil por un corto segundo antes de que su corazón continuara con su ritmo constante.

"Por supuesto," dijo, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza hacia el de primer año. "Prepárate para perder."

Sawamura gritó a modo de respuesta, "¡Ya veremos!"

Agitando la mano como despedida, aceleró para unirse a Miyuki y Furuya, saltando y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de ellos. Miyuki dijo algo mitad mordaz, mitad riendo, y una vaga expresión de alarma se extendió por el usualmente inexpresivo rostro de Furuya.

'_¿Cómo alguien como Sawamura, que mostraba abiertamente sus emociones en su rostro, totalmente transparente, fortalecía al equipo de esta forma?'_

Había sido algo tan sencillo de entender. Si Tetsu era hierro, entonces Sawamura era una de las cosas que lo hacía más fuerte.

No podía ver el rostro de Sawamura en ese preciso momento, pero pensó que podía imaginarlo: ojos brillando, y su rostro dividido por una sonrisa tan amplia que dolía observarlo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Escrito para Nanniih.

* * *

**N/T:** Escuchar 'Billion Swings' mientras traducía... ooh.

Link hacia la historia original la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.


End file.
